Amor del tonto
by HatsuneKagamine
Summary: Tú una chica desafortunada, en busca de un amor que sea sincero. Yo un chico que solo quiere amar a la chica desafortunada. Pero nunca será facil ya que se me cruzará cada obstáculo en mi camino para conquistarte pero nunca me rendiré por que aún me caiga en el intento me levantaré, y aún tu creas que solo soy un tonto por fijarme en ti pues seré tu tonto.
1. «Prólogo: “¿Como comenzó todo?”»

~Nadie imaginaba lo que iba a suceder en ese dia, aun así agradezco haberte conocido~

Era un día maravilloso...

Un niño rubio se encontraba en un pequeño parque, el cual se encontraba cerca de su casa, sus padres le habían dado algo de dinero como para comprarse dos helados. Se sentó en un columpio a esperar a que abrieran la heladería que estaba al cruzar la calle. De tanto espera alguien lo acompañó sentándose en el otro columpio.

El rubio miro a su acompañante, era una niña de su misma edad, de cabello aqua-marino y sus ojos azules, eran iguales al cielo, el cuál el admiraba, también pudo notar que ella había llorado se podía ver que ella tenía lágrimas secas en ambas mejillas.

"Tal vez solo se cayo", pensó él.

Era algo lógico de pensar...

Pero, él rubio la examinó con la mirada, no veía nada lástimada se veía bien...

¿Entonces por qué lloraba?...

"¿Estaría bien preguntarle?", se cuestionaba mentalmente él.

-Hola... (Dijo, pero ella lo ignoro)

El chico a ver su reacción se puso en frente de ella mirando hacía sus ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, por alguna razón el chico se sintió avergonzado.

-A.. Aah, me preguntaba... ¿Por... (Comenzó, el quería preguntarle la razón de su tristeza, pero la chica seguía mirandolo haciendo que el se intimide cambiando de pregunta)... Digo, ¿Quieres... Un... Helado?

~Tal vez si te hubiera preguntado, tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos conocido realmente me alegro a ver tomado la decisión correcta~

Al decir eso la chica dejo de intimidarlo, para después darle una sonrisa falsa, él rubio tomo eso como un si...

El se quito del frente de la aqua-marina para empezar a correr e cruzar la calle, la aqua-marina lo siguió con la mirada, sin moverse de su lugar para ver que hacía, al ver que el iba a cruzar la calle, se levanto del columpio y empezó a seguirlo con paso normal.

~Quién diría que mi decisión me traería frutos~

Hasta que vió que al rubio se le cayo su dinero en medio de la carretera, el solo fue hacía el agachandose para recogerlo sin darse cuenta que un camión venía hacía a su dirección del rubio, así que la aqua-marina empezó a correr...

"¡¡Acaso es tonto!!"; pensó furiosa la aqua-marina, llegando a el para empujarlo junto a ella cayendo abrazados al otro lado de la calle.

~En ese momento conocí tu verdadera personalidad, la cuál ame desde un principio~

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! (Exclamo furiosa) ¡Solo un tonto haría lo que tu hiciste! (Ella como estaba encima, aprovecho para decirle sus verdades) Pudiste haber muerto... (Menciono menos histérica)

-Es... que... Quería que no estuvieras triste... Es por eso que lo hice... (Dijo él, intentando mirarla, pero sus ojos de ella lo intimidaban)

-No debiste hacerlo, por un extraño, yo tampoco debi hacer esto por un extraño, pero mi cuerpo actuó solo. (Dijo con sinceridad) Me debes una (agrego de forma divertida)

-Te lo pagaré con un helado, (comenzó divertido) ¿Te parece bien? (La aqua-marina asintió) ¿De que sabor quieres?

-Chocolate...

-Bien.

Después de comprar los dos helados, se dirigieron al parque pero está vez la aqua-marina le recomendó mirar hacía ambos lados, luego la chica le agarro la mano libre al rubio para poder cruzar, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, eso era muy vergonzoso.

-Te tomo de la mano no por que quiera sino por obligación, (comenzo fríamente) Mis padres me enseñaron que no debo de cruzar sin que me agarren de la mano (explico)

-E-e-está... bien.. En realidad no me importa... (Dijo nervioso)

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

-Y-yo... No, de seguro... es... por que me... estoy enfermado... (Dijo muy nervioso, cambiando de tema) ¡Mira los columpios! (Exclamo soltandose del agarre de la aqua-marina y llendo hacía unos de los columpios para después sentarse)

~Era lo que quería creer, pero el motivo de mi sonrojo era por otra cosa~

La aqua-marina hizo lo mismo que el. Empezaron a comer de ese exquisito helado. Hasta que el rubio hablo.

-¿C-como t-te llamas?

-Soy Miku Hatsune... (Dio una respuesta directa para dejar de hablar pero aún así el chico siguió)

-Y-y-o soy... Len... Kagamine (dijo tartamudeando, ganándose una mirada directa de Miku)

-¿Acaso te pregunte? (Dijo, Len solo agacho la mirada) No importa, espero no volver a verte... (Dijo llendose del parque)

Solo se quedo allí el rubio sin decir nada...

~Miku... Quién diría que ese nombre me haría llorar, sufrir. Y hacerme sentir lo que son los celos.

Esa chica que nunca se quitaba de mis pensamientos, esa chica que hacía desvelarme en los dias y en las noches...

Esa chica que me trae loco...~

 _ **¡Hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias a la señorita Friendy_Project, por ayudarme con está parte, me ayudaste a buscar lo que quería.**_

 _ **Bueno se que en está historia amarán más a Len que Miku.**_

 _ **Por cierto les quería preguntar algo.**_

 _ **¿Quién será el rival de Len?**_

 _ **Comenten, puede ser cualquier personaje hombre, menos Kaito ya que a el ya lo use mucho como el rival o el malvado y como que no.**_

 _ **Así no acepto nada de personajes que sean mujeres no es por discriminar y nada, es que casi nunca trabajo con el yuri y además planeo hacer algo con ese personaje en la historia y necesito que sea hombre...**_

 _ **Por cierto hice un trailer en Youtube.**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo el link.**_

 _ **https/youtu.be/vybpDWFPVQ4**_

 _ **Mi cuenta de Wattpad:**_

 _ **https//user/Mo_chroi414**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios. Sin nada mas que decir...¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Capítulo 1: “¡No me conoces!”

~Quién pensaría lo que ocurrió en nuestra infancia no sería el final, sino el comienzo~

Pov Len

Yo y mis amigos fuimos a un bar, según ellos para conseguir chicas... Realmente no estoy interesado en eso ahora, aún extraño a esa aqua-marina que me salvó la vida, no pude olvidarla aún que quise mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ella...

Kaito y Gakupo son mis mejores amigos, ellos pidieron unas copas, yo preferí no beber nada ya que todavía soy mejor de edad, aunque no parezca, ellos son mayores así que aprovechan...

Empecé a inspeccionar el bar, hasta que Gakupo llamo mi atención...

—Len, ¿Por qué aún no tienes novia? (Pregunto él peli-morado, mirándole a los ojos) Si yo fuera una chica, lo que no soy, andaría contigo (dijo sarcástico)

—¿Acaso es una confeción? (Reí levemente)

—Ya quisieras (respondió molesto)

—Chicos, calmense y miren a su alrededor (dijo Kaito)

Cuando escuchamos eso, de inmediato empezamos a observar todo el bar y en eso, ví a una chica de cabello aqua-marino, quien recién había entrado al bar, se veía muy joven para estar en un lugar como estos, y para lo peor estaba sola.

—Por alguna rara razón esa chica me recuerda a la linda chica de mi infancia, la cuál salvo mi vida (comenté sin pensar)

—Si que estás traumado con esa niña (comentó con fastidió Gakupo, ya que muchas veces no dejaba de hablar de la muchacha)

—¿Acaso no tuviste tu primer amor? (Dije mirando a la aqua-marina, quien por cierto ya habia pedido algo al mesero)

—Pero eso que sentiste no fue amor, Len... Si no agradecimiento. (Menciono Kaito)

—Tú que sabes... (Mencioné mirándolo molesto, para después fijar de nuevo mi vista hacia a la aqua-marina)

Al notar que un mesero se acercaba a ella con su pedido, note que llevaba una botella de cervesa, se la sirvio en un vaso y despues se fue. Allí fue cuando mi cuerpo actuo solo y me levante para comenzar a caminar hacia su dirección, Kaito empezó a hablarme al notar que estaba yendo a su mesa.

— Oye, ¿Que haces? (Exclamó preocupado) ¡No vayas a ser una tontería, Len!

Me acerque a ella, ví que ya tenía su vaso con cerveza en su mano derecha, estaba apunto de tomarlo cuando de repente puse mi mano en medio de su boca y el vaso; me miro confundida después se lo quite cuidadosamente para después vertirlo en un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca de allí, ella me miró furiosa.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! Lo voy a tendré que pagar aunque no lo tome (exclamó furiosa)

—Te corrigo; yo lo pagaré... (Mencione) Y además, ¿Que edad tienes? No creo que usted deba estar aquí

—¡Que le interesa! ¡Ni me conoce! (Exclamó levantándose de la silla para luego dejar algo de dinero en la mesa para después salir del bar)

Fin pov

El rubio suspiro, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre...

Camino, camino no le importaba que estuviera lloviendo, llego a una carretera y subio a un puente el cual podia ver todoel lugar desde una gran altura.

Sólo quería olvidar el amargo momento que paso con sus padres, pero para su mala suerte no pudo.

Siempre discutía con ellos desde que ella era una niña siempre fue así...

~FlashBack~

—Te odio a ti y a tu hija sólo me han traído problemas (menciono el padre de la aqua-marina)

—Tu fuiste quién me desgracio la vida, te dije que usarás condón y aún así me ignoraste. (Menciono molesta la madre de la aqua-marina)

—¡¿Y?! Tú tampoco me detuvistes, y que yo sepa también existen pastillas anticonceptivas la cuál tu debiste tomar. (Dijo.) Sabes que mejor me voy no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo (menciono llendose de la sala)

—¡Espera! Tú no te vas ningún lado sin que... (Se detuvo al ver su pequeña hija llorando al ver escuchando su conversación) Tu... Sólo me arrunaste la vida, debí haberte abortado cuando tuve tiempo pero fui cobarde, no sabes cuanto te odio, Miku... (Sin nada más que decir fue a seguir al padre la aqua-marina)

La pequeña aqua-marina se sentía muy mal, no debió haber escuchado eso. Pero aún así allí se quedó, sólo quería alejarse de allí por un tiempo sólo salió de su casa no sabía en donde ir solo se sentó en un columpio de un parque.

~Fin del FlashBack~

—Solo quiero dejar de existir... (Menciono mirando hacia el lejano piso) Total nadie se dará cuenta si muero...

¡Que impactante!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen su comentario.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Que es este sentimiento?

— Len espantado a chicas desde tiempos inmemorables (menciono Kaito)

— Eso significa que no era la adecuada para mi Len (dijo aliviado Gakupo)

— ¿Tu, que? (Preguntó gracioso Len)

— Como te he dicho eres mi crush (sonrió gracioso el peli-morado)

— Gakupo tú sabes que ese cuerpecito le pertenece a su amor de la infancia. (Comento gracioso el peli-azul)

— ¡Cállense! (Exclamo avergonzado el rubio) Me hubiera gustado por lo menos al ver sabido su nombre.

— Hay Len, de seguro ni era ella. (Menciono ya fastidiado Kaito)

— Tu que sabes, yo fui quien la conoció (dijo imaginadose a la niña de quien se enamoro) Esa chica tiene las mismas fracciones, su rostro, su cabello, sus labios, su...

— ¡Kaito, mátame! (Exclamo agitando al peli-azul) Prefiero estar muerto a seguir escuchando al del cabello de princesa.

— Aquí no, hay mucha gente (dijo mirado a su alrededor) Si quieres en otro lado (agrego susurrando)

— Ustedes si que son insoportables.

Mientras en otro lugar

—Solo quiero dejar de existir (mencionó mirando hacia al lejano suelo) Total nadie se dará cuenta si muero...

— ¡Oye, espera! (grito alguien atrás de ella)

La aqua-marina miro a ver hacia a la persona quien había gritado la cuál ahora se encontraba cerca de ella. Sin duda era un chico de cabello verde, y se notaba que el era más alto que ella.

—¿Qué...? (Dijo sollozando)

— ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? (Dijo aparentando tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo esta algo asustado por lo que veía.)

— ¿Acaso estas ciego o que? (Pregunto con molestia) ¡Acabaré con mi vida! (Menciono mientras se acercaba más a la orilla)

— ¡Espera! (Exclamo más asustado) Hay muchas cosas para vivir.

— Así, ¿Como que? (Dijo mirandolo de reojo)

— ¡El amor de tu familia! (Comenzó) ¿Sabes como se sentirían si te perdieran?

— Felices... (La aqua-marina daba sollozos sordos, no quería que un desconocido la escuchara llorar)

— ...No lo creo... Pero, tus hermanos se sentirían peor que ellos.

— Soy hija única. (Dijo nostálgica)

— Con mayor razón sufrirían tus padres, aunque hay veces que no lo demuestran pero en el fondo te aman y al saber que perdieron a su única hija, los destrozarla.

La aqua-marina se quedo sin palabras no había pensado en eso, pero eso no quitaría los malos momentos que paso con su supuesta familia, ella quería dejar de sufrir sin importar que, solo cerro sus ojos dejándose caer al vacio, pero eso no sucedió ya que unos brazos la detuvieron haciendo que los dos cayeran devuelta al piso, el estaba encima de ella y ella se encontraba debajo de él.

— Que bueno que estaba cerca si no te hubiera podido salvar.

— ¿Por qué...? (Estaba sorprendida, lo mas normal sería que la hubiera ignorado)

— Tú aún eres joven tienes mucho por que vivir. (Dijo mientras se levantaba, para luego ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse) Además eres hermosa sería un desperdicio que murieras así. (Menciono sonriente, la aqua-marina acepto su mano, el peli-verde la jaló suavemente para levantarla)

— Gracias, chico (dijo algo nerviosa)

— De nada, aunque no soy chico. (Sonrió divertido) Mi nombre es Gumiya Megpoid, aunque me puedes decir Gumo. ¿Y tu señorita?

—Soy Miku, Hatsune Miku. (Dijo algo incomoda)

— Mucho gusto, Miku (dijo sonriente, para luego mirar su reloj) Oh, ya es muy tarde, así que te acompañaré a tu casa.

— No, no, no, sería una molestia para tí. (Estaba llena de nervios, no quería ser otra vez una molestia)

— Para nada, sería un gusto, vamos (Dijo riendo levemente, para después ponerse un lado de la aqua-marina)

Ella empezó a caminar, mientras que el peli-verde la seguía. Para la aqua-marina era incómodo estar con un chico, no por la actitud del antes dicho si no por qué era muy mala tratando con chicos, siempre era una grosera cuando se trataba de conocer a nuevas personas.

Como ejemplo al chico que conoció en su infancia, el fue lindo con ella, aunque ella lo trato de la peor manera posible el trato que ella sonriera.

Por alguna rara razón solo recuerda sus acciones no recuerda ni su rostro, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre.

Tal vez, solo tal vez si hubiera siguiendo teniendo contacto con el en estos momentos serian buenos amigos, pero nunca supo nada de el, así que olvido eso.

Se encontraban a metros de distancia cerca de la casa de la aqua-marina. Llegaron a la puerta y allí se despidieron, ella entro rápidamente a su casa cuando vió que el se había alejado de la casa.

Se sentia muy nerviosa que quería alejarse de el inmediatamente, pero por ser algo cortés no lo hizo, no entendía muy bien que era ese raro sentimiento.

¿Que era ese sentimiento?

Sentía una rara presión en su peso, se sentía como si no pudiese respirar.

Hasta aquí.

Hasta que por fin termine este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Por cierto les quiero preguntar algo quieren que Miku solo se ponga celosa de una persona o de cualquiera que vea.

Comenten...

Hasta la próxima n.n


	4. Capítulo 3: “Un nuevo día”

Miku:

Una chica algo difícil,

una chica bastante cruel,

una chica amable;

solo en ocasiones fría

pero de un buen corazón,

Y de esa chica me enamore.

Al día siguiente

Ese chico peli-verde le resulto alguien atractivo a la aqua-marina, su sencillez la cautivo, él era alguien perfecto eso era lo que ella creía...

Ahora con mucho entusiasmo se dirigía a su nuevo Instituto, ya que en el antiguo tuvo ciertos problemas...

Solo esperaba encontrarse de nuevo con aquel peli-verde.

Entro al Instituto, ahora...

¿En donde quedada su salón de clases?

Debió aceptar la boleta en donde indicaban los lugares pero no prefiero a ser independiente y buscar por su cuenta, para lo peor el Instituto era muy grande se perdería así que se trago todo su orgullo y decidió preguntar a alguien.

En eso vi una cabellera rubia, y con eso vi que era el rubio del bar, quién tiró su bebida ni loca le pediría ayudar a el...

Después de todo el era un imbécil

Con la esperanza que el no la viera empezó a caminar lejos de el no quería toparselo...

[Con Len]

Un día más de Instituto, la misma rutina de siempre, era tan aburrido...

Estaba acompañado de sus dos amigos; Kaito y Gakupo, quienes solo platicaban de sus novias, el rubio todo irritado exclamó:

—¡Cállense! Podrían dejar de hablar de sus novias una vez de sus vidas (paso unas de sus manos por su cabello señal de frustración)

— No es nuestro problema que estés más solo que un perro (comentó Gakupo)

— ¿Y? Como dice el dicho; "Solo, que mal acompañado" (menciono el rubio)

— Eso no dijiste ayer cuando le tiraste su bebida a la pobre de la muchacha, creyendo era su amor de la infancia (menciono burlón el peli-azul)

— Ni me lo recuerdes, pero aún así sigo diciendo que se parece a ella, no se que es pero sentí algo aquí cuando la vi (dijo lo último señalando su estómago)

— Ya te dije que desparasites, de seguro tienes lombrices pero la princesita no me hace caso (comentó gracioso Gakupo, el rubio le dio un codazo, y sonrió)

— Oye hablando de tu crush, no es esa a quien le tiraste su bebida (dijo el peli-azul, apuntando a una chica de cabello aqua-marino quien ocultaba su cabeza con su mano derecha para que según no la vean)

El rubio miro hacia la dirección que dijo el peli-azul, y allí la vio aquella chica quien había visto en el bar, y quien se parecía a su amor de infancia, decidido hablarle empezó ir hacia ella, pero una mano tomo su brazo haciendo que se deteniera.

— ¿Que haces? (Dijo, mirando con odio al peli-azul)

— Evitando que hagas otra locura, fue suficiente lo que hiciste el día anterior, de seguro no a olvidado que le hiciste. (Menciono el peli-azul, mirando seriamente al rubio)

Ya que como era el primer día de Instituto de Len, y lo más de seguro de esa aqua-marina, no quería que tuvieran una mala reputación por la mala actitud de la chica —como según Len, si es su amor de la infancia y como ya contó Len ella tenia un mal carácter cuando se conocieron, y de seguro volvería actuar a si especialmente con el rubio— Kaito y Gakupo eran más avanzados de Len y no habría problema con ellos pero con los nuevos si y no querían eso para el rubio.

— Si, dejarla sola por ahora, no es el momento, otro día la molestas con mas calma pero por favor hoy no (continuó el peli-morado)

— Esta bien

Con toda la resignación del mundo solo de dedico a verla desde lejos, pero otro día ella no se salvaría de el y sus miles de preguntas.

Muy corto, ¿No?

 _ **Perdón si está corto, el próximo talvez sea más largo.**_

Hasta la próxima n.n


	5. Capítulo 4: “¿Por qué eres así?”

Miku se que es la niña cuál conocí y me enamore no hay duda de eso, pero porque no le puedo hablar solo quiero confirmar si es ella.

 **¡Ring, Ring!**

Ay, la campana, debo entrar a clases haber si en el receso la veo, me despedí de puños con Kaito y Gakupo, y me dirigí a mi salón, de allí me fui a sentar.

Y en unos minutos llego el profesor, cuando el entro otra persona entro atrás de el y era el director, diciendo;

— Jóvenes, hoy les traigo una nueva compañera, espero que la traten bien y sean amables con ella, ven entra y presentate. (Comento el director)

Cuando termino de decir eso, una chica entro y no era cualquier chica si no era esa aqua-marina, quien era idéntica al amor de mi infancia. Se paro enfrente del pizarron y empezó hablar.

— Ah... Mmm... (Intentaba decir, mientras veía a sus compañeros)

— Sin miedo señorita, nadie te comerá. (Menciono divertido el director, haciendo que la aqua-marina arqueará una ceja)

— Ok... Soy Miku, Hatsune Miku, y ya me puedo ir a sentar

 **"Miku es mi Miku. Como adoro su voz es tan linda**."

— Si señorita, ahí hay un asiento disponible (dijo el profesor apuntando el lugar alado de mi)

Sin más la aqua-marina empezó a dirigirse hacia el lugar, yo me quede viéndola este era el destino, el destino quiere que yo le hable.

La aquamarina se dirigía hacia el lugar, y note que ella me noto así que le sonreí, esperaba a que ella que ella me regresará la sonrisa o por lo menos me diera una mirada amistosa pero no... Sólo me ignoro y se sentó poniendo toda su atención al maestro.

Continuaron las clases aburridas, sólo esperaba que terminaran para salir al receso y así poder hablar con Miku.

Cuando el viejo... Ajam... Digo el querido profesor dió la orden de salir, yo salí antes que todos así cuando saliera Miku yo pudiera hablarle de enfrente sin que ella huya de mi.

No pasaron ni un minuto cuando decidió manifestarse, pero ella hizo como que no me vio y iba a seguir de largo hasta que yo la detuve del brazo.

— Miku...

— ¿Qué quieres, acaso no te basto con lo que hiciste ayer, ahora me vas a molestar en la escuela? (Preguntó furiosa la aqua-marina, "no ha cambiado en nada", pensé)

— Bueno... Yo... no sé si aún me... (Estaba apunto de decirle que si aún me recordaba pero la joven me interrumpió)

— ¡Basta! No quiero saber nada más de ti, ¿Si? Sólo déjame sola (exclamó muy molesta, hasta puedo jurar que hasta le salía humo por la cabeza)

Sólo ví como se marchaba, quede ahí parado, estaba en lo correcto desde un principio. Ella es mi Miku. Mi niña que conocí en el parque de mi antiguo vecindario, conociendo que es el amor a primera vista...

 _ **["Todo perfecto, ¿No?**_

 _ **Debo admitir que en ese instante pensaba que Miku y yo seríamos uno para el otro pero no.**_

 _ **Llegó "algo" mejor dicho alguien que arruinó todo"]**_

 _ **_**_ _ **Hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por comentar y ayudar está historia. Hasta la próxima n.n**_


	6. Capítulo 5: “La fiesta”

Decidí seguir a Miku ya que como me ignoró pero se encontraba con un chico peli-verde platicando gratamente, no sé por qué al ver esa escena me sentí muy molesto, así que me alejé y fui con mis amigos, quienes estaban estaban platicando sobre Una fiesta.

— Oye morado, ¿Para que estás organizando está fiesta?

— Pues como ya te dije, ahora de adelante viviré sólo, no me gusta estar en la misma casa que mis padres así que junte para comprarme una casa aunque algo pequeña es una casa.

— Ah, sólo espero que no mueras de hambre, ¿Y a quien invitarás?

— Pues a ti y al rubio, aunque también invitaré a chicas para ver si a una me hace el paró. (Dijo el peli-morado)

— Hola chicos (exclamé poniendo mis brazos en su hombros)

— Ah Len, hasta que te apareces, ¿Te apuntas a mi fiesta?

— Si pero, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

[Con Gakupo]

No puedo creer que Len me haya convencido en invitar a esa aqua-marina ni se por que se interesó en ella, ¡está plana! Por dios por lo menos se hubiera conseguido a una que tenga mucho pecho pechuga, ya que dicen que tienen un gran corazón. Y además que está habla con otro chico, de lugar de hablar con el rubio que de seguro el es más divertido que ese man.

— Oye Miku, ¿no?

— Amm... ¿Si?

— Bueno... Haré una fiesta está noche, ¿irías?

— Mmm... Si ya que de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Y con eso me retiré, fue tan raro hablar con ella, pensé que me diría, "No naco saquese". Pero no. Le diré las buenas noticias a Len tal vez se ponga feliz... Mejor dicho estará tan feliz que de seguro y se hace pis.

[En la noche]

Una gran fiesta se encontraba en la casa de Gakupo, quién solo había invitado solo amigos. Pero cierto rubio le pidió, no, le suplico que invitara a una cierta amiga del antes dicho, y quien por cierto el peli-morado odiaba. Por que según para él; ella era algo pesada.

Len había llegado y vió a Miku sentada en una barra, y decidido se acercó a ella, Miku había tomado pero no estaba tan tomada como para olvidarse lo que ocurriría en esa noche.

— No sé por que vine (comento la aqua-marina, el rubio sólo veía que Gakupo no estuviera cerca ya de seguro se molestaría por las palabras de la chica) ¡No conozco a nadie!

— ¿Y por qué no te vas? (Interrumpió la conversación el peli-morado quien se manifestó por detrás de Miku)

— Pues lo que tengo entendido, tú me invitaste, si no querías que estuviera no te hubieras tomado la molestia de preguntarmelo (exclamó molesta)

— Pues la verdad ni fue mi idea si no la del rubio (dijo mientras apuntaba a Len quién estaba sentado a lado de ella, pensando como calmar todo esto)

— Ni te pregunte quién me invito o no, solo digo que tu fiesta es aburrida (esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso)

— Si tanto te aburre, ¡¿Por que mejor no te vas?! (Exclamaba muy enojado el peli-morado)

— ¿Me estás corriendo? (Dijo, aunque era una pregunta tonta)

— Si.

¡Esto se está mal! Pensaba el rubio.

— Sabes que me voy, no por qué tú me echas si no por qué tengo mejores cosas que hacer que en estar en una fiesta de nacos. (Dijo, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, pero una mano tomo su brazo para impedirlo)

— Gakupo se que no dices eso en serio, ella sinceramente lo siente, ¿verdad, Miku? (Decía intentando calmar está situación, era verdad miku estaba tomada talvez no sabía lo que decía)

— No.

— ¡Quiero que se large de mi casa, Len!

—Solo diré esto una vez. Si ella se va, yo también me voy... (Talvez así se calmaría si le hacia decidir)

Gakupo se quedó pensando y hizo lo menos inesperado, agarró a los dos de los brazos y los saco, cerrando la puerta básicamente en sus caras.

—No puedo creer que tú propio "amigo" te haya echado de su casa. (Dijo haciendo énfasis en amigo)

— Eso no hubiera pasado si no tuvieras ese carácter. (Le comenté)

— Tampoco no sé por qué acepta invitarme si me odia. (Menciono) Sabes que debo admitir que me caíste bien, me dio gracia como te echo tu amigo de su casa por mi (decía la aqua-marina riéndose) Ahora podíamos ser amigos

Amigos... Ahora somos amigos, vamos avanzando poco a poco.

 _ **["Y eso era cierto así era y será nuestra relación de a poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, aunque las cosas se fueron complicando"]**_

 _ **_**_ _ **Hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que cada palabra o refrán está hecho para entretener y no para ofender.**_ _ **Por cierto no sé olviden visitar mi cuenta de Wattpad ahí tengo más historias de esta hermosa pareja.**_ _ **Y tal vez ahí suba antes el siguiente capítulo de está novela.**_ _ **¡No sé lo pierdan!**_ _ **Y sin nada más que decir los dejo. Bye.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: “Conociendo a los padres”

Los días fueron pasando, Miku y yo nos hacíamos más amigos, aunque desde un principio ella me odiaba, aún no le preguntado si en su infancia conoció a un chico, porque veo que no me recuerda, y eso me entristece, sólo quiero hacerla recordar...

Hoy la invité a una comida con mi mamá y mi hermana, ya que quería que conocieran al amor de mi vida, aunque por el momento sólo somos amigos, espero que todo salga bien...

[...En la casa de Len...]

— ¡Bienvenida! (dijo el rubio mientras entraba la aqua-marina quien se seguia resistiendo) Pasa, mi mamá y mi hermana están en la cocina.

— Bien... (Dijo entrando para después tomar asiento en una silla que se encontraba cerca de una mesa)

— Oh, querida ya llegaste (Exclamó una señora algo joven para su edad) Len me ha contado mucho de ti y me da gusto por fin conocer a mi nuera.

—Ah... ¿Que? (Dijo algo confundida mientras miraba de mala manera a Len)

— Sólo síguele la corriente (dijo el rubio en un susurró)

— ¡Cuñada! (Exclamó alguien apareciendo salvajemente, para después abrazarla; era Rin)

— ¿Cuñada? (Preguntó aún más confundida)

— Si Len me prometió que me daría 3 bolsas con 12 docenas de naranjas si te decía así (dijo divertida, Miku volteó a verme cuando terminó de decir eso Rin, yo me avergonze)

— Que chismosa eres hermanita. (Dije separando a Rin de Miku para después llevarla un poco lejos de Miku para que no escuchará) ¡Que no sabes guardar ningún secreto! (Exclamé algo bajo para que solo Rin escuchará)

— No, nunca debiste haberme contado en primer lugar.

— Bueno, chicos ahora serviré la comida.

Mientras mi mamá servía la comida me dirigí a sentarme a lado de Miku, y al otro lado de ella está Rin contándole quien sabe que, pero mi aqua-marina se reía, así que de seguro no era nada malo.

Pov. Miku

Todo esto es raro ni sé por qué Len quería que conocíera a su madre y hermana, me hablado de ellas pero conocerás ya es mucho...

Cuando nos sentamos a comer la hermana de Len se me acercó y empezó a contarme cosas vergonzosas de Len, está chica ya me cayó bien.

Terminando de comer necesitaba irme de ahí ya que de seguro no vería a mis padres, ya que se irían de viaje otra vez y quería por lo menos verlos aunque no me despedirá de ellos.

La mamá y la hermana de Len se encontraban limpiando la mesa Len iba a limpiar los trastes, me acerque a el.

— Oye, tengo que irme...

— Te llevo (dijo dejando los platos que iba a lavar en el fregadero)

— No Len...

— No te preocupes querida, que te acompañe yo te vaya a pasar algo.

Y sin decir nada más deje que me acompañará. Me llevo en el coche de su mamá, el camino era muy silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, el bajo primero y apresuradamente fue abrir la puerta para que yo saliera.

— Gracias.

— No importa.

Seguí caminado y el un lado de mí, cuando llegamos a la puerta.

— ¿Quieres que te pase a recoger mañana? (Preguntó muy sonriente)

— Si no es ninguna molestia. (Dije algo nerviosa)

— Tu nunca me serás una molestia... (Respondió sonrojado)

Okey... Eso ya fue raro y se está tornando muy extraño.

Que rápido nos quedamos callados, esto ya es muy incómodo.

Iba a entrar a mi casa y así romper el silencio, pero alguien salió de la puerta y era mi madre.

— Buenas noches (dijo Len, hasta educado salió; pensé)

— Buenas noches, ¿Eres el novio que tanto habla mi hija?

Pov. Len.

Se me olvidó decirles que Miku y Gumo ya son novios.

Bueno, ¿quieren saber cómo sucedió? Sé los contaré...

Flash back*

Era un día normal de escuela, era el receso, salí para estar con Miku pero no la veía por ningún lado. Así que fui atrás de los baños y ahí ví lo nunca hubiese querido ver...

Gumo y Miku tomados de las manos, el peli-verde le decía algo, me acerque más para escuchar lo que decían.

— Miku... Desde el día que te vi casi saltando a un lago...

"¡¿Qué?!"

— He sentido algo raro aquí (dijo apuntado a su estómago)

"Son lombrices, necesitas desparasitarte..."

— Creo que me enamoré de ti...

"¡¿Cómo que crees?! Es si o no. Nada de creo."

— Ammm... Gumo.

"Por favor Miku, dile que no sientes nada por el y que se vaya muy a la chingada"

— Tu también me gustas (exclamó besándolo para luego abrazrlo)

"Eso si no me lo esperaba"

Fin Flash back*

Y así pasó, bueno que le hacemos...

Cuando su mamá de Miku dijo eso, está se me quedó viendo raro sólo rodó lo ojos y entró a su casa.

— Creo que eso es un si (dijo la mamá de Miku, para luego buscar algo en su bolsa para entregármelo a mi) Ten, sólo pido que cuides bien de mi hija.

— Si claro (dije para guardar esa llave)

Nunca creí conocer a la mamá de Miku, son tan parecidas, pero no sé por qué me dió la llave de su casa, ¿confía en mi?

Después de todo lo que me a contado de sus padres, su mamá no sé ve tan mala, se ve buena persona.

Sin nada más que pensar me dirigí a mi casa.

 _ **Hasta aquí. Tal vez actualicé mas seguido para eso necesito que ustedes también ayuden con su voto y/o comentario, siempre leo los comentarios.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima n.n**_


	8. Capítulo 7: “¿Ahora que ocurrirá?”

[Miku]

(Tres días después)

Había tenido una gran pelea con su padres, estaba muy enfadada sólo quería tomar y olvidarse de sus problemas.

Gumo, mi novio hoy haría una fiesta y sin duda no iba a faltar, pero no puedo salir sólo así ya que en la cocina de mi casa se encuentraba un rubio que de alguna razón no sé por qué mi mamá le dió la llave de la casa y el de seguro me interrogaría antes de salir, saldría sin que el se de cuenta.

Así que empecé a buscar mi ropa que usaría para la fiesta, haría lo que fuera para ir a esa fiesta.

Sali de la cocina y de allí estaba el rubio cocinando para mi, lo siento Len pero nunca seremos algo más que amigos.

—¿Que haces, Len?

— Cocinando unas ricas tostadas para ti, Miku. (Dijo muy sonriente, pobre sólo se está ilusionando más)

— Mira de verdad deberías tomarte un descanso, yo haré algo por ti ya que tu siempre haces cosas por mi. (Dijo tomando las manos de Len haciéndolas alejarse de la estufa, pagando el fuego.)

—Pero... (Intenta decir, pero lo interrumpía y además que estaba sonrojado)

— Pero nada te quiero consentir, ve a ver la televisión

Agh, ¿enserio dije eso?

Después de decir eso la aqua-marina comenzó a cocinar, Len al ver lo su Miku haría por el prefirió callar y dejarla hacer lo que quería hacer, cuando el rubio fue a ver la TV, Miku aprovechó y empezó a preparar unos huevos —ya que era lo único que sabía hacer sin quemarlos — luego empezó a preparar un sencillo té natural, pero agregándole un ingrediente especial.

Pastillas para dormir.

Eso haría que el durmiera y iría en donde deseaba ir. Lo corto en pedacitos las pastillas, agregandolas en el té, mezclando bien para que ya no se notaba ningún rastro de las pastillas. Puso el huevo en un plato y sirvió el té en una taza, poniendo todo en una bandeja, para luego acercarse al rubio y poner la bandeja en una mesa la cuál estaba cerca de la televisión.

— Que rico.

— Prueba todo, si Len

— Si, Miku () te pasaste un poco de sal en el huevo pero esta muy bueno () y el té bueno está algo amargo pero no desagradable ()

— Me alegra.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Miku?

— Si, algo.

— Bueno te seguiré preparando tu comida.

Cuando el rubio se levantó del sofá, empezó a sentir un leve mareo pero lo ignoró, y siguió caminando hasta acercarse a la estufa, cuando iba a prender el fuego se empezó a marear mucho y Miku se empezó acercar a el.

— ¿Que pasa, Len?

—No sé me empecé a sentir muy cansado

— Hay Len, vez no debes siempre de estar a pendiente de mi ahora mírate te vez muy cansado (dije quitándole lo que había agarrado) ven vamos acostarte.

— Pero...

— No te preocupes yo me preparé mi comida (dije sonriendo)

— No puedo permitir que hagas eso, para eso me tienes

— No, no, no, vamos acostarte (dije)

Fin pov.

La aqua-marina después de decir eso, paso un brazo del rubio alrededor de su cuello, luego empezó a caminar hacia su habitación; abrió la puerta para después ayudar al rubio sentarse en la cama y de allí el rubio cayó rendido, ya que prácticamente se había desmayado.

La joven aqua-marina suspiro, lo había logrado; pensaba, ahora sólo le tocaba alistarse para la gran fiesta.

[...En la fiesta...]

Había llegado a la fiesta, ahora le faltaba encontrar a su novio; Gumo. Después de haber pasado a lado de muchas personas lo encontró, pero tomando y fumando era algo que ella detestaba del peli-verde, pero que más podría hacer no podría cambiarle eso, se acercó a el, notó que estaba alrededor de muchas chicas, ella odiaba eso, el era suyo de nadie más.

—Gumo quiero hablar contigo, ¿podrías venir? (Dijo algo molesta)

— Perdón chicas tengo que resolver esto. (Dijo de una manera seductora)

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Miku, le tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hacia a su habitación para "hablar".

Llegando a la habitación del peli-verde, le pido a la aqua-marina que se sentará y de allí, el empezó a buscar algo en su armario hasta que por fin mostró lo que busco era una botella de alcohol; poniéndola en una mesa para después buscar unas copas, para luego servir el líquido en ellas.

— Ten (dijo extendiendo una copa a la aqua-marina)

—No sé Gumo (dijo algo nerviosa)

—No seas así es sólo una copita (menciono el peli-verde)

— Esta bien

La aqua-marina había tomado mucho y eso hizo que no pensará bien lo que estaba apuntó de hacer.

Ninguno estaba consciente de sus actos, bueno excepción del peli-verde el no estaba tan tomado como la aqua-marina, y aprovechó eso para tener sexo con ella...

(En otro lugar)

Un joven rubio estaba durmiendo como si nada, cuando de repente se levantó de sopetón, y ahí empezo a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza, no sabía que pasaba hasta que...

—¡¿Miku!? (Preguntó sobresaltado)

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar a la aqua-marina quien por cierto no la hallaba en ningún lugar de la casa, hasta que se le ocurrió ir a la casa del peli-verde, de seguro estaba allí.

Salió de la casa de Miku y fue directo a buscar un taxi, pero no aparecía ninguno así que decidió ir en pie, así que empezó a correr...

(...En la casa de Gumo...)

Llegando a la casa del peli-verde, vió lo que sus ojos no deseaban ver, Gumo había organizado una fiesta y de seguro Miku estaba muy borracha y Gumo podría aprovechar eso.

Entró a la casa agradeciendo que no hubieran vigilantes ya que pudo entrar sin ningún obstáculo.

Empezó a buscar a Miku y a Gumo, hasta que entró a una habitación.

Vió a Miku desmayada en una cama con ropa interior y a Gumo, sin camisa y aparentemente queriendo desabrochárse el pantalón, así que empujó a Gumo y fue hacia Miku moviéndola intentando despertarla y no despertaba estaba cayéndose de borracha.

—¡¿Que estabas haciendo!? Miku esta muy borracha (exclamó molesto el rubio)

—Pues acaso no vez, he llegado en donde tu no podrás (dijo sonriente el peli-verde)

— Cállate, no te quiero escuchar, me llevaré a Miku (dijo el rubio ya harto de la voz de Gumo)

Ya que Miku no despertaba se la llevaría cargando, empezó a buscar su ropa de ella en el piso y notó que estaban rotas.

¿Acaso pensaba abusar de ella?

Ahora odiaba mucho más a Gumo.

Se quitó su chamarra y se la puso a Miku le quedaba antes de la rodilla, por lo menos no se le veía su ropa interior, la carga de estilo princesa y se la llevó afuera de la casa, vio que un taxi venía así que lo llamó.

Llegando a la casa de Miku, se la llevó hacia su cama y de allí sólo la tapó, no le quitaría su chamarra ya que Miku estaba en ropa interior, el no quería que ella pensará mal de el.

Antes de salir de la habitación de la aqua-marina lo llamo haciendo que el rubio se detuviera y regresará con ella, se acercó hacia la cama, ella dijo.

— Bésame

— Miku estás muy tomada, no lo haré (dijo, aunque le gustara la idea no podía aprovecharse de ella)

— Por favor... Realmente tu me gustas. (Dijo sonrojada, talvez por el alcohol)

— Miku...

— Acaso no has escuchado que los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad (menciono divertida)

—Pero Miku tu no estas en tus 5 sentidos (dijo Len)

Ignorando lo que decía el rubio lo tomó de su corbata y lo beso, Len no podía creer lo que Miku hacía pero por que no sé quitaba, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero aún así el quería besarla. El beso se volvió más intenso ya no importó nada, sólo el amor que ellos sentían por el uno hacia el otro...

(...Al día siguiente...)

Un rubio se levantó muy feliz, había hecho el amor con el amor de su vida, eso era algo que no olvidaría, sólo esperará a que ella tampoco; se dirigía a la cocina para prepararle un rico y saludable desayuno a la aqua-marina.

Mientras tanto una aqua-marina se empezaba a levantar con un terrible dolor de cabeza, era claro que tenía jaqueca eso era un sacrificio de beber alcohol.

Tenía unas horribles náuseas así que fue corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar, terminando de limpiarse el vomito de la cara, volviendo a su cama para recostarse y intentar volver a dormir.

El rubio ya había terminado el desayuno para la aqua-marina, se empezo a dirigío a su habitación, entró y la vio que todavía seguía dormida así que pensó despertarla con un beso.

Dejo el desayuno en su mesa de noche, se acostó en la cama se acercó a ella y la comenzó a besar primero en la frente después en ambas mejillas, para último la beso en los labios, no era sólo un roce si no que Len movía sus labios contra los de ella intentando despertarla y si lo hizo.

— Le... ¡¿Len?! (Exclamó quitándome encima de ella, para después correr al baño para vominar)

—No sabía que mis besos te daban asco, eso no pasaba ayer (dijo algo sonrojado ya que había recordado lo de ayer)

—¿Que quieres decir? (Preguntó confundida)

— ¿No te acuerdas? (Comenzó el rubio) Pues ayer querías entregarte a mi, y pues lo terminamos haciendo (agregó sonriendo)

— No puede ser... (Decía mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza)

— Aunque no me gusto nada que me durmieras, pero lo de ayer compensa todo (menciono para darle un beso rápido en los labios)

Cuando la aqua-marina escucho eso se empezó a sentir nerviosa y asqueada, no podía creer que se había entregado a su amigo.

¿Por que había hecho esa estupidez?

De seguro el rubio estará más ilusionado que antes, de verdad que era una tonta.

Sólo aparto a Len para luego dirigirse a la cocina para agarrar un vaso y llenar en el fregadero, necesitaba tomar algo de agua.

Mientras hacía eso el rubio se acercaba hacía ella para abrazarla por detrás. La aqua-marina iba a tomar un sorbo de agua cuando sintió y abrazo que provenía de atrás era obvio que era Len.

— Miku, desde ahora podemos comenzar ir juntos a la escuela, sólo te pasaría a recoger, o si quieres también me podía quedar aquí para siempre (decía apretando un poco su agarre para besar a Miku en su mejilla, el creía que después lo de anoche ya eran más que amigos)

Miku dejo su vaso en fregadero y lentamente quitaba los brazos de Len de su cintura, para alejarlo de ella.

— Len, por favor vete de aquí. (Comenzó sin mirarle a los ojos, no quería mirarlo)

— Te sientes incómoda, por que si es así podemos...

— ¡No! Sólo vete de mi casa (decía de manera exagerada) Ah, y dame la llave que tienes

—Pero...

— Pero nada, desde ahora sólo entrarás cuando yo te diga, sólo espero que respetes eso

— Pero Miku.

— Dámela Len.

—Toma (dijo sacando una llave de su pantalón)

—Gracias (dijo guardandolas) Ahora vete.

El rubio algo triste se iba a ir pero se quería despedir de Miku así que se acercó a ella y la intento abrazar pero la aqua-marina no se lo permitió empujándolo, y ya sin nada más que hacer decidió mejor irse ya que de seguro se molestaría más la aqua-marina si no se iba. Sólo abrió la puerta y se fue, tenía que contarle todo lo sucedido a sus amigos.

Len se había ido, Miku solo quería procesar la información, aún no podía creer que se había acostado con su amigo prácticamente le fue infiel a Gumo, sólo esperaba que no se enterara.

Fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, agarró su celular y vió que tenía mensajes de Len.

•¿Ya te sientes mejor?•

•¿Mañana desayunaremos

juntos en la escuela?

•¿Paso a recogerte?

•Miku contéstame.

Sólo leía los mensaje no le quería contestar de hecho ni lo quería ni ver, y seguían llegando más mensajes, decidió apagar el celular no quería saber nada de él durante un rato.

Pov. Len

Miku me había corrido de su casa, estaba molesta tal vez al rato se le pase ese enojo. Me dirigía a mi casa mi mamá de seguro me haría muchas preguntas.

Bueno no me regaño tanto mi mamá. Le intente enviar mensajes a Miku pero ninguno me respondía tal vez mañana intente.

¿Ahora que somos?

Al día siguiente

Me levanté para luego hacerme mi desayuno. Cuando termine agarre mi celular y intente enviarle un mensaje, está vez si me respondió pero fue una respuesta negativa.

Bueno ahora a prepararme para ir a la escuela...

Pov. Miku

Me levanté hambrienta tal vez, pero como no sé cocinar esperaré hasta que esté en la escuela y compraré algo ahí, me metí a bañar, cuando termine me empecé a vestir, de repente mi celular empezó a sonar era un mensaje de Len.

•¿Paso a recogerte?

~No.

Y ya fue lo único que le respondí, no lo quería ver nunca.

 _ **Hasta aquí.**_

 _ **¡Capítulo doble!**_

 _ **¿Saben que significa eso?**_

 _ **Que me tardaré más en actualizar.**_

 _ **Jajaja no es cierto xD**_

 _ **Este es el capítulo mas largo que hecho.**_

 _ **•2268 palabras.**_

 _ **Un nuevo logro.**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y/o votos.**_

 _ **Espero que es haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima n.n**_


	9. Capítulo 8: “Nunca te dejaré sola”

Pov Len

~En la escuela~

Debo admitir que aún sigo feliz después lo de anoche, invente llamar varias veces a Miku pero nunca me contestó.

En el receso me encontré con Gakupo y Kaito.

— ¿Iras a mi casa rubio? (Preguntó el peli-morado)

— No creo... Estaré con Miku (dije, la iría a ver después de la escuela)

— Cuando entenderás que ella no quiere nada contigo, sólo tú amistad (mencionó algo molesto Kaito)

— No creo que ella siga sintiendo lo mismo, menos por lo que paso anoche. (Mencioné algo avergonzado)

— ¿Qué pasó anoche? (Preguntó Kaito)

— ¿No me digas que...? (Decía Gakupo con una mirada sugerente)

— Si...

— ¡Nuestro Len dejo de ser virgen! (exclamó con felicidad Kaito) pensé que serías virgen hasta que te murieras. (Decía el peli-azul, yo solo me reía)

— Por favor dime qué te cuídaste. (Dijo Gakupo preocupado)

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Que si usaste condón. (Mencionó Kaito)

— No...

—Oh por dios (decía el peli-morado poniendo su mano en su cabello en señal de frustración)

— Len, no has escuchado la frase; "sin globito no hay fiesta" (mencionó divertido el peli-azul)

— Sólo espero que no se embarace. (Dijo Gakupo)

— Pero no te preocupes Len, que si se embaraza a lo mejor ni es tuyo (dijo Kaito de repente)

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Pues aunque tu digas que tuvieron que ver, ella todavía está toda feliz con su novio (mencionó Kaito apuntando en donde veía)

Miré a ver hacia la dirección en donde el apuntaba y si eran Gumo y Miku besándose, después lo que iba hacer anoche tiene el descaro de besarla.

Su beso era normal, pero de repente Gumo bajo su mano a su trasero de Miku, adiós límite.

Me acerque muy molesto hacia ellos, separé a Miku de el y lo comencé a golpear.

— ¡Len, detente! (Exclamaba Miku)

— Len déjalo (dijeron Kaito y Gakupo separandome de el)

— No vuelvas acercarte a ella (dije molestó, pero ya calmado)

— Wow Miku, "tu amigo" te defiene de tu novio, hasta el parece ser tu novio y no yo. (Decía enojado Gumo)

— Gumo... (Intentaba decir Miku)

— Cállate si, no deseo verte, lo nuestro terminó, ya pueden salir libremente ustedes dos (dijo Gumo alejándose del lugar)

Miku se quedó en el lugar de cabeza agacha, intente acercarme a ella pero se fue corriendo.

Pov Miku

Después de esa horrible me dirigí hacia mi casa, al entrar mis padres se encuentraban saliendo, preferí ni despedirme de ellos después de todo su trabajo siempre era más importante que yo.

Ellos no me querían y me lo han dicho de muchas maneras jamás fui la hija deseada, sólo fui un error, el error de una noche, y para lo peor siempre me lo recuerdan día tras día.

Por que escuché ellos se fueron a un viaje de negocios y tal vez vuelvan dentro de 5 o más días, tal vez Len me venga a ver el siempre lo hace...

Aunque después lo que paso entre nosotros no creo, después que pasó la pelea de el y Gumo, además mi rompimiento con el.

¡Toc, toc!

Hablando del rey de Roma el tonto que se asoma

— Hola Miku no quería que estuvieras sola así que vine (decía algo nervioso, pensaba que estaría molesta por lo ocurrido)

— Amm Hola, Len de verdad no deseo visitas si respetas mi decisión ¿puedes irte? (Dije sin ánimos)

— Ah... Si esta bien pero no olvides en cualquier cosa en que me necesites sólo llámame si y vendré de inmediato (decía sonriendo como siempre)

—Si adiós.

De verdad no quería verlo no después de a ver tenido relaciones con el me avergonzada internamente en recordarlo, no podía creer ser capaz de cometer esa bajeza, indirectamente engañe a mi ex novio y le hice más ilusiones al rubio, el me trata muy diferente después al ver ocurrido eso.

Hacía todo lo posible para ignorarlo no le contesta sus llamadas, ni mensajes ni mucho menos le hablaba como antes, todo se volvió muy incómodo después de aquella noche en la que me entregué ayer.

Me quedaría sola a esperar la llegada de mis padres, después de todo eso era lo que siempre hacía.

¡Ring, Ring!

El teléfono de la casa de Miku empezó a sonar repentinamente sobresaltando a la joven, se levantó del sillón y fue a contestar después de todo podría ser importante.

— ¿Hija de los Hatsune?

— Si ella habla.

— Lamento informarle que el avión en dónde iban sus padres tuvo un accidente, y ellos no sobrevivieron, mi más querido pésame

Sin más colgaron...

Mis padres... Muertos...

No quería escuchar ello, aunque ellos me trataban mal después de todo, ellos eran lo único que tenía, no podía odiarlos ahora me arrepentía de haberlos tratado mal.

No quería estar sola y mucho menos ahora, fui hacía mi celular y empezó a marcar el número de mi ex novio, después todo era lo que le quedaba.

— Gumo... Necesitó que vengas a mi casa

— Hay Miku estoy ocupado, además aún sigo molesto, tal vez otro día

— Por favor, necesitó...

Antes de terminar de hablar el me colgó, no podía creer quien fue su novip no tuviera tiempo para ella y mucho menos ahora cuando ella mas lo necesitaba.

Pero aún le quedaba una persona aunque ella lo trataba mal, el nunca la dejaría sola, se lo había prometido.

[Con Len]

No puedo olvidar aquella noche en la cual nos entregamos, podía sentir el amor que Miku desbordada, ella había dicho que me amaba eso nunca lo podré borrar fue la mejor noche de mi vida..

Como la aqua-marina no había aceptado estar conmigo, me había resignado a ir a la casa de mi amigo Gakupo el siempre me invitaba pero el siempre lo rechazaba ya que prefería pasar tiempo con mi Miku, pero hoy no quería estar conmigo y eso lo entiendo perfectamente.

Estaba platicando con Gakupo todo lo que había ocurrido con su vida y con su vida amorosa, el peli-morado no entendía como podía el rubio soportar a la aqua-marina ya que ella tiene el peor carácter y trata como una basura a Len pero el muy enamorado no se daba cuenta.

— No sé que hacer Gakupo, Miku siempre me complica las cosas

— Ya te dije deja de suplicar y olvidarte de ella

— No puedo la amo

— Pues al parecer ella no siente lo mismo que tú.

Fin pov.

¡Ring, Ring!

El celular de rubio empezó a sonar repentinamente, Gakupo vio la pantalla del celular y vio el nombre de la chica la cuál odiaba con todo su ser, antes que el rubio pudiera tomar el celular para contestar, Gakupo se lo quitó.

— ¿Que haces? (Preguntó el rubio sobresaltado)

— No le vas a contestar, no cuando ella quiera estarás con ella

— ¿Y si es importante? (Preguntó preocupado)

— Len, ella siempre te lo hace es momento que se lo devuelvas no (mencionó harto el peli-morado)

— Pero...

Fue interrumpido cuando el celular dejó de sonar.

— Vez de seguro no era importante... (Dijo intentando calmar al rubio)

¡Ring, Ring!

Volviendo a sonar repentinamente y sorprendiendo a los chicos, ya era raro que la chica llamará al rubio pero para que lo llame dos veces ya era de preocuparse.

— Dame el celular, de seguro es importante, ella nunca de los nunca me llama y mucho menos dos veces

Gakupo se lo entregó de manera disgustaba, el rubio al momento de tomar el celular lo contestó rápidamente.

— Len...

Al contestar se escuchó una voz entrecortada, haciendo preocupar aún mas al rubio, su Miku estaba llorando.

— ¿Que pasa, Miku?

— Ven... Te... Necesitó...

Al terminar de decir eso ella rompió en llanto haciendo preocupar aún más al rubio, tenía que ir a verla de inmediato.

— Iré lo más rápido que pueda, ¿Si?

Colgó, empezó a recoger sus cosas, y fue hacía la puerta pero no la pudo abrir ya que Gakupo le instruyó el paso.

— Dejame pasar (dijo algo molesto)

— Len, ¿Por qué vas a ir con ella, sabiendo la forma que te trata? (Mencionó ya harto de esa situación)

— Por favor Gakupo, ella me necesita.

Gakupo resignado se quitó de medio y dejó paso al rubio, después de todo ese no era su problema Len ya estaba bastante grandesito para saber lo que hace.

Había corrido bastante, él estaba muy preocupado en saber que le pasaba a su aqua-marina, ya llegando a la puerta de la casa de Miku empezó a tocar pero no hubo respuesta, temiendo a lo peor empezó a buscar su copia de la llave de la casa de Miku sabía que a ella no le gustaba que el tuviera acceso a su casa pero era para su propia protección.

Cuando la buscó abrió la puerta, entrando empezó a buscar con la mirada a su aqua-marina, pero no la veía, subió al segundo piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de la joven.

Tocó pero no respondía, así que sólo derribo la puerta encontrándose a una aqua-marina llorando en el piso, sosteniendo una navaja muy cerca de su muñeca izquierda, el rubio al ver eso reaccionó rápido y se la arrebató para luego abrazar a Miku.

— ¡¿Qué estabas apuntó de hacer Miku?! No puedes hacer eso que harían tus padres sin ti te has puesto en pensar en ellos o en mi, yo no sé que haría sin ti no vuelvas a ser eso, ¿Si?

— Len... Lo siento... (Intentaba decir entre sollozos)

— No importa lo bueno es que llegué a tiempo, ¿Que pasó, por qué estás así? (Dijo muy preocupado el rubio)

— Mis padres... Murieron... (Dijo para romper en llanto)

Al escuchar eso el rubio se sorprendió, ahora Miku sólo lo tenía a el y no podía saber lo que ella estaba soportando, nunca la dejaría sola siempre estaría con ella sin importar nada.

Miku empezó a llorar fuertemente haciendo que Len la volviera abrazar, la aqua-marina lo necesitaba realmente lo necesitaba.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos Miku se acercó al rubio y lo beso, ella quería olvidarse de lo sucedido, Len le correspondió el beso, pero se separo de ella no quería volver a aprovecharse de la situación, eso no volvería a pasar.

— Miku, detente (decía el rubio alejándose de ella)

— ¿Por qué? (Preguntó confundida)

— No quiero aprovecharme de la situación (mencionó eso jamás volvería a pasar)

— Len, por favor hazme olvidar...

— No puedo. Sólo te llevaré acostarte.

Levantó a la aqua-maria, para después ayudarla a dirigirse hacia su cama, para luego recostarla.

— ¿Te irás?

— No, seguiré aquí, aunque me corras nunca me iré de tu lado...

 ** _Hasta la próxima n.n_**


End file.
